


‘cause i know you’re gonna treat me right

by chlouais, dungeonguild, residentsheeper, shhhhyoursister



Series: dungeon guild collabs [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Collaboration, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, amira and omar are the matchmaking geniuses of this century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/pseuds/chlouais, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonguild/pseuds/dungeonguild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/pseuds/residentsheeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: Amira and Omar set Matteo and David up on a blind date and sparks fly from the first moment they set eyes on each other.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: dungeon guild collabs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is a 4th planned chapter to this that will serve as an epilogue of sorts! stay tuned :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written by yon!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais)

“So it’s actually pretty stupid to think that there are _no_ aliens _anywhere_. It’s egotistical!” Matteo finishes with a huff, his hands dropping to his sides. Amira nods and Matteo can tell that she’s humoring him. She’s squinting ahead of them as they walk toward the cafe they chose for coffee today.

“Look,” Matteo says, “I know you think I’m an idiot, but I think the aliens thing is a reasonable position.” Amira finally looks at him.

“What? No, I don’t think that.” She smiles a little, “Well, I do think you’re an idiot, but not for your position on aliens.” Matteo’s mouth quirks up and he shoulders her gently as they walk. Amira’s eyes flick forward again and she suddenly rounds on Matteo. He stumbles into her as they abruptly come to a stop but she braces his arms and stares him in the eyes with an unexpected intensity.

“Amira, wh–”

“Okay, listen to me Matteo. We’re not getting coffee. I have somewhere to be.” Her voice is level but slightly urgent.

“Amira, what the fuck, I thought–” Amira cuts him off again with a wave of her hand. Matteo swallows. Amira’s face says she means business. He thinks he might not like what he’s about to hear.

“You’re about to go on a date, okay?”

“AMIRA–”

“No, listen to me. Do you remember when you agreed to go on a blind date?”

“What?? No??”

“You may have been high,” Amira says, and at least she sounds a _little_ guilty now. “But you agreed, and Omar has this friend–”

“Amira, no, fuck no, I’m not doing this–”

“ _Matteo_.” It’s the tone of her voice that makes him pause. He closes his mouth on the next protest he was about to voice. She looks at him steadily. “Have I ever let you down?”

He feels his shoulders drop, “Well… no.”

“Matteo,” she says again, softer, “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it would be good. I know things like this stress you out, but I think it’ll be worth it. Do you trust my judgment?”

Matteo feels his body deflate a little as he exhales. Amira was pretty much never wrong. But he can’t make himself nod, can’t make himself agree. He looks at her and wills her to understand. Her hands rub up and down his arms and she smiles. She links her arm with his, still looking at him, and starts walking toward the cafe again.

He feels anxiety seizing his body and he’s glad for Amira’s arm looped through his, keeping him grounded, as they approach the door of the cafe. Amira glances at him and smiles reassuringly as she pushes the door open.

Matteo scans the cafe and spots Omar, who turns his head and gives them a bright smile. Matteo smiles back and is just about to lift his hand in a wave when the person seated across from Omar turns his head to follow Omar’s gaze.

Matteo only barely keeps himself from stopping dead as his heart leaps into his throat. This boy is fucking _breathtaking_ , his dark eyes shining, the last trace of a dimple fading as his face seems to go slack. His hair is a dark mess of curls and as they walk closer to the table Matteo can spot a septum piercing in the boy’s nose. The boy blinks–his eyelashes a black fan against his cheeks–and his mouth pulls into a smile on one side. Matteo feels the air rush out of his lungs.

Omar claps a hand on Matteo’s shoulder and Matteo startles. Omar is grinning at him and Matteo wants to die.

“Matteo, this is my friend David. Litschi and I are gonna go, so we’ll catch up with you later. Have a good time, okay?”

Matteo feels his panic rush back all at once. He looks at Amira desperately and she nods at him, giving his arm a slight squeeze before letting go. She and Omar walk by him and toward the door.

Matteo swallows and turns back to David. His mouth has gone dry. David gives him a small smile and despite the crushing panic in his chest, Matteo finds himself smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [posted here on tumblr](https://dungeonguild.tumblr.com/post/188750681362/cause-i-know-youre-gonna-treat-me-right)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written by noah!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister)

“Hi.” David says, and his voice is so nice that Matteo takes a second too long to respond, and David tilts his head and lifts an eyebrow, his smile turning into something more questioning. 

“Oh, uh,” Matteo clears his throat when his voice comes out a little rough, “hi.”

“Do you want to sit?” David asks with a bit of a smirk, and Matteo lets out a nervous laugh before walking around the table and sinking into the chair Omar had been sitting in. There’s a bit of an awkward silence as they stare at each other, Matteo’s eyes unable to focus on David’s for too long before they’re shifting around the cafe, occasionally looking back to stare at the septum piercing in his nose. Matteo tries hard to think of something to say, but before he can David lets out a chuckle.

“Do you want a drink? I’m going to get myself a coffee. I can get you something too, if you want. My treat.” David smiles again, and Matteo wonders for a moment if he ever _stops_ smiling before he actually processes what David said, and he blinks.

“Oh, uh. Coffee is good.”

“Do you want any food? Their scones are pretty good, and I think they have sandwiches too.”

“No, I’m good. I ate a big breakfast.” He doesn’t quite know why that awkward lie slips out of his mouth, but it does before he can stop it, and David purses his lips as if he can tell that Matteo had panicked. 

“Two coffees it is, then.”

David starts to stand, but before he gets up Matteo remembers his offer and rushes to say, “Oh, and you don’t have to pay for me!”

David rolls his eyes a little and gets out of his seat, calling a, “Don’t worry about it,” over his shoulder as he gets on the line.

Once his back is turned and his attention is on something he’s typing on his phone, Matteo puts his elbows on the table and drops his face into his hands, cursing Amira for not only surprising him with a fucking _blind date_ , but a _blind date_ that also happens to be one of, if not _the_ hottest guys Matteo has ever seen, let alone interacted with. 

Matteo thinks some not very nice things about his best friend until his phone buzzes, and he pulls it out, and his jaw drops. His eyes start scanning around the room after he reads the text from Amira that says _Why are you being so quiet? Give him a chance, idiot._ She has to have snuck back in while he wasn’t paying attention, but he doesn’t see her in the cafe. He texts back _Maybe I’d give him more of a chance if I knew he was going to be here_ , and is startled when there’s suddenly a hand in front of his face, placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

“So,” David starts, a sheepish smile on his face as he takes his seat again, “you don’t seem super… into this whole thing. You don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to. And you can keep the coffee.” 

“No, no,” Matteo says quickly, his hand coming up to wave off David’s suggestion and almost knocking his coffee over, “I want- um, I’ll stay. I just… wasn’t really expecting this.”

“Expecting what, exactly?” The corners of David’s lips turn down a little as he asks, his head tilting to the side, his eyes losing a little of their shine. 

“Well, um, I didn’t really know this was going to be a, you know. A- a date. I thought I was just coming here with Amira, and she told me the truth right before we walked in.”

He smiles a little when David’s eyes pop open and his jaw drops, an almost amused look on his face as he asks, “Wait, are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. She’s my best friend but I hate her.”

David’s face softens into something a little apologetic, and he reaches a hand out and places it on the table in front of Matteo as he starts saying, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I thought you knew? You really can leave if you want, especially if you weren’t expecting this, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It isn’t your fault that our friends are apparently really sneaky and deceitful.”

“Well, _I_ knew this was a date, so I don’t know if I’d say Omar is sneaky.” David says in a teasing tone and Matteo blushes at the word date, and David must notice because he grins, showing the dimple in his cheek again. 

“I guess Amira is the only liar, then.”

David laughs and Matteo smiles at him, showing teeth before he tightens his lips. David’s laugh was even nicer than his voice, and he wants to hear it again, missing it the second it stops.

“So now that you officially know that this is a date, how are you feeling? No pressure, but if you’re okay with it,” David pauses for a moment, looking down for a moment before looking back up with a smile and a shrug, “I wouldn’t mind staying a while.”

Matteo looks down at his hands that are wrapped around his cup and he takes a sip, giving himself a moment to consider what he wants to say. Matteo’s conflicted, his annoyance at Amira making him want to walk out out of pure pettiness, but David’s gentle smile makes him fine with the idea of staying for hours upon hours, as long as David stays with him.

“I wouldn’t mind that, either.”

“Okay then, it’s settled,” David says with a smirk, taking a sip of his drink before fixing Matteo with a look that makes his cheeks heat up a little, “I guess we’re staying here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [posted here on tumblr](https://dungeonguild.tumblr.com/post/188766832042/cause-i-know-youre-gonna-treat-me-right)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written by leaf!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful)

David can’t take his eyes off the boy sitting across from him. **  
**

He’s never exactly been the most adventurous person when it comes to dating, for a whole host of reasons, and logic follows that _blind_ dates had always been pretty much off the table. But Omar had been insistent, and Amira had been _so_ excited that he’d given in after several days of wheedling and coaxing from the two siblings.

And he’s never been more glad to have his reservations blown straight out of the water.

He had been worried that whatever mysterious guy Omar and Amira were setting him up with would be just another bland personality underneath a pretty face, but from the moment he’d locked gazes with those astonishingly blue eyes, half-hidden beneath a shock of blond hair, David had known that Matteo was something else. Entirely unexpected, and utterly intriguing.

They talk about everything and nothing in particular, coffees all but forgotten between them, and David notices that Matteo can never quite sit still, always needing to release his nervous energy somehow. He fidgets with his sleeves, his keys, the flaps of his wallet, talking all the while, even when he slides over the ceramic tin of creamers from the side of the table and begins stacking a little wall in front of himself, house-of-cards style.

It’s really fucking cute. Everything about Matteo is so cute. More than once, David finds himself staring at the way Matteo’s lips curl up at the edges whenever he’s trying to hold back a grin. After he finally manages to draw his first honest-to-God chuckle out of Matteo, David makes it his mission to make Matteo laugh as much as possible before the end of their date.

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Matteo waves a hand, “with all the shit that was going down during World War II, no one can be sure that the American military _didn’t_ come into contact with extraterrestrials, because the aliens could have been like, ‘Hey, what the fuck are you doing?’ Everyone blowing shit up and dropping bombs and they might have been up there going, _oh no, guess we gotta intervene, those silly humans back at it again._ Hence, Roswell.” Matteo spreads his arms as if to rest his case.

“So you’re saying that the aliens are keeping tabs on us?” David is wheezing. He isn’t remotely aware of how they got on this topic, and at this point he doesn’t care.

“I mean, it’s not completely out of the question,” Matteo shrugs. “Sure, we might not be a threat to anyone but ourselves, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t entertaining to observe.”

David doesn’t say out loud that Matteo is indeed an excellent candidate for observation. His unruly, gravity-defying hair, his kind, sad eyes, his fingers that seem to always be twitching for something to touch, to grab onto. It’s all David can do to stop himself from reaching out to interlace his own hand with Matteo’s.

“So anyway,” Matteo lets out a giggle that makes David’s stomach do a backflip, “that was a very roundabout way for me to say that the place I’d want to visit most in America is Roswell, New Mexico. What about you?”

David doesn’t need to think about his answer at all. “Detroit.”

“Detroit?”

“Yeah,” David grins. “Best music city ever.”

Matteo nods thoughtfully for a moment. “Techno?”

“Not just techno. Rhythm and blues and soul, man, that’s where it’s at.” David pulls out his headphones and hands one end to Matteo before pulling up his playlist.

They listen to David’s favorite Motown artists for a good forty minutes, heads leaned in towards each other over David’s phone as he tells Matteo about the bigger names like the Supremes and the Temptations, Smokey Robinson and Diana Ross.

“But there was this one lady that most people forgot about, Mable John.” David scrolls through the list to find one of her songs. “Her little brother was Little Willie John. He was really famous, though he died young, but she’s still alive now. Nearly ninety years old, I think.”

He finds the song and hits play, setting down his phone and falling quiet as the piano introduction gives way to the lyrics. Matteo has one of his hands curled beneath his chin so he can prop up his head on one elbow, and his eyes are soft as they meet David’s.

“Little Willie and Mable remind me a lot of me and my sister,” David says quietly, looking away. He doesn’t elaborate why, doesn’t want to ruin the nice moment they have right now by talking about how he sees himself as the firework that would burn out fast but create a spectacle, while his sister is the candle that burns slowly and steadily through the darkest of nights.

But David thinks that maybe, in Matteo’s hands, his flame can stay lit a little longer.

Between them, Mable keeps singing, and David pulls up the lyrics on his screen for Matteo so he can understand what she’s saying.

_getting myself back together  
is gonna be a big problem, i know  
but when the right man says he wants me  
you can bet i won’t say no_

Matteo looks at him again as the song goes through its final chorus, and his eyes are shining. David forgets how to breathe, maybe because Matteo is so close that he’s taken up all the oxygen between the two of them.

_‘cause your real good thing  
is about to end_

“It doesn’t have to,” Matteo whispers, as if in response to Mable. “This doesn’t have to end.”

_your real good thing  
is about to come to an end_

“I don’t want it to,” David whispers back.

The music fades as Matteo puts his hand on David’s cheek and brings him in for a kiss. It’s so very sweet and ends much too soon, so David doesn’t let him pull away completely. Rests their foreheads together, lines up his breathing with Matteo’s. He doesn’t say anything though, just smiles and curls his fingers into Matteo’s hair.

He’s pretty sure that their good thing has only just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [posted here on tumblr](https://dungeonguild.tumblr.com/post/188796694637/cause-i-know-youre-gonna-treat-me-right)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written by JL!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper)

There is a spring in Matteo’s step as he strolls down the street that he recognises would lead to the cafe, the one that is in the North side of Berlin that Amira took him to six months ago; the one that he only realises that he has nearly never visited, with anyone other than David that is, given how it is far removed from the places that his friends usually frequent. Speaking of David…

He pushes open the door to the cafe, eyes scanning the establishment to look for the unmissable beanie among the patrons. It is not that difficult to find it, considering that he finds it at the exact table that he sat at six months ago. David, seemingly equipped with a sixth sense of Matteo’s presence, raises his eyes and looks at Matteo just as Matteo has found him, and Matteo would be lying if he says his heart did not just skip a beat.

He would be embarrassed to admit it in any other circumstance, alongside with the hitch of his breath that he pretends to have not noticed himself, but does Matteo really care about how he is reacting himself or what anyone else would think if they have known, when David is smiling at him with the toothy grin he has all the way across the cafe with a slight tilt of his head, shining at Matteo like the sun?

He crosses the short distance between them which nonetheless feels like too far, and plops down opposite David, a cup of coffee already waiting for him. He wraps his palms around the cup, the coffee is still hot, right at the temperature Matteo likes it - not scalding hot but not lukewarm either.

“Nice table.” Matteo comments, in lieu of a proper greeting, though a game of footsie is afoot already under the table.

Instead of acknowledging that he deliberately chose the table at which they first met, David makes a reference to the occasion instead. “I hope you’re expecting a date this afternoon?”

“Oh no,” Matteo feigns with all his dramaticness and mock horror, “with whom?”

Before he can even register it, David has reached over and flicked his button nose.

“Ow, rude!”

The self-satisfied chuckle that came out of David however, more than makes everything more than right for Matteo. He would never get enough of the sound of it; or of David’s honey like voice; or his thoughtfulness; or just… everything that is David.

God is he whipped.

\--

The act that they did not hit it off went as successful as Matteo’s attempt last week to look for evidence that aliens are a thing in Berlin - which is to say, by David’s assessment, a hilarious failure. It had been maybe a week since they met when Matteo proposed this whole act, ostensibly to get back at Amira for being sneaky, and being a love-drunk fool, David agreed to it without giving it any thought.

While David was more than capable of playing his part in front of Amira, Omar and Essam, not really initiating any meaningful interaction with Matteo as they were in the Mahmood household hanging out, Matteo only barely managed to not talk to David, all the while staring after him when he thought no one was looking and very obviously paying attention to whatever David was doing or saying. The whole act lasted all of thirty minutes, when an inquisition materialises itself in the form of Amira questioning his helpless boyfriend while David disappeared into the bathroom, coming back to seeing Matteo tongue-tied and looking at him pleading for help. He just let out an amused sigh, walking over to the group and pressed his lips to Matteo’s temple, squeezing himself onto the couch next to him and wrapping an arm around Matteo’s middle.

“It’s all his idea.” David volunteers the information just as Matteo got comfortable melting into his side, content to not say anything and pretend that the Mahmood siblings were not there.

“Traitor!” Matteo yelled indignantly, but his protests are heeded by exactly no-one in the vicinity.

\--

Fingers snapping in front of his face draws David out of his reminiscing, a habit David knows Matteo picked up from his best friend a.k.a. Amira.

“Are you going to tell me more about that film idea of yours or nah?” Matteo asks as he pops a piece of cookie into his mouth, posture fully relaxed and mocks the head-tilt that David does a lot unconsciously.

David smiles, he will never get over the thrill of having someone who not only loves him; not only have so much to talk about with, be it about aliens or music or Matteo’s distinct lack of knowledge about art; not only has fun doing all sorts of things together with David; but also shares unending enthusiasm towards David’s dreams and goals.

“Let’s see… do you mean the one with a techno-loving alien finding himself in Detroit making pasta because he miscalculated his path to Roswell…?”

David could barely finish his sentence when he hears and sees Matteo’s amused snort.

“That’s a new one.”

“Actually, that could be promising,” David pulls out his film ideas notebook, scrawling down something about what he just said off the top of his head, “see? You’re always a fountain of inspiration for me.” He smiles proudly at his boyfriend who blushes.

The smallest of compliments always makes his boyfriend embarrassed and blush, and David would never get tired of the sight of it, or how it makes his own heart swell, that it is him who makes Matteo happy, or flustered, or all the other good things.

He relents though, and instead tells Matteo about the story idea that he has been promising to tell Matteo about - the one about aliens, flying body parts, and the deeper meaning of the search of oneself in the minds of people and the journey to realisation and self-realisation, and the prospect of finding home.

Like David has found home in Matteo.

David was not really expecting anything when he agreed to what Omar proposed, to go on a blind date to some friend of his sister’s. It looked so inconsequential at the time, like a thing that could be slid into the blank on his schedule on that sunny afternoon when he had been low on creativity. What he got out of it was and still is way more than he could imagine or bargain for - giving to David something that he thought he would never find, bringing a new perspective on life into David’s life, illuminating David’s world. The most important thing to David, though, is that he seems to be doing something similar for Matteo, as he was told as much by Amira one time, being pulled to the side while Matteo was out of earshot at some gathering they were all at.

“You’re making that dopey look again zoning out.” Matteo points out.

The smile does not retreat from his face - he only tells Matteo the truth, “just thinking how lucky I am to have met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [posted here on tumblr](https://dungeonguild.tumblr.com/post/627781255089520641/cause-i-know-youre-gonna-treat-me-right)  
> Originally on Aug 29, 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> [all posts for this fic are here on tumblr!](https://dungeonguild.tumblr.com/tagged/f:%20blind%20date)


End file.
